


disturbing love

by Kolbiashi



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: M/M, Murder, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolbiashi/pseuds/Kolbiashi
Summary: betrayallovehate
Relationships: eddsworld tom x patryk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	disturbing love

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god thank you for reading this! i hope you enjoy!

* * *

march 1 2009 news

* * *

the news anchor brushed her long blonde hair back as she announced 

thomas, “tom” squidgewell went missing and was announced dead days later.

they found his body in a ditch. as they scanned it he was bruised and had cuts on his stomach and he had rl carved into his hand. there wasnt any evidence that or fingerprints on him and no weapons near. they did find his clothes were sloppily put on so maybe someone killed him and had their way with his corpse suddenly the tv turnt off edd slumped back he wanted to cry. as he got off the couch he went up to matts room. as he walked in he saw what seemed like a sad ginger looking at a picture matt sat the picture down as edd walked in,edd sighed before asking a question.

“did you see the news?”

matt looked down. “yeah.. i did”

there was a silence as they sat down on matts bed 

edd felt his eyes watering up his hands shaking. he got up and ran downstairs 

as he stopped by toms room he opened the door. he noticed it was empty. he couldn’t get over that after his friend died the police took his stuff out of the house so they wouldn’t get reminded of his death he walked into the room sitting on the carpet. he closed his eyes as he laidback a breeze of wind hitting his face 

he missed the brunette dearly the house was dull and quiet without him

**Author's Note:**

> chapter two might be delayed


End file.
